To compare the bioavailability of phenytoin sodium solution and phenytoin acid suspension in healthy volunteers receiving continuously infused enteral feeding. To evaluate the potential value of phenytoin sodium solution to minimize the magnitude of the drug-nutrient interaction between phenytoin and enteral feedings.